Ducks or No Ducks
by Dimples73
Summary: The Ducks always get what they want What if they never got their way? what would happen if they never won would they still think they are great hers is the story of the Ducks who aren't on the top.


This will be totally different from D3 this is fan fiction so I'm changing it up a bit. It will still have the movie. I loved the varsity and I would have loved to see them win. As for Orion coaching the Ducks that's not going to happen. He will coach but not the Ducks. So bear with me. And enjoy the story. D2 will also be different. I honestly hated them go from team USA to Ducks it was like there was no respect for their country. I would be proud to represent team Canada in the Jr Goodwill games or team USA.

1)

I was rollerblading down the street towards my best friend's house.

"Issy" I turned around to see my best friend Lani Sutherland.

"Hey I was just coming to your house."

"Yeah I went to your house. Your mom and dad said you were on the way to my house."

"Yeah."

"So did you get paid for your A's?"

"I had Art-B, Music. A, Drama-B, PE-A, English A ,Geography B, Science C ,Calculus C Plus, Math B, History B ,Home economics B"

"No. I never showed them. They were so proud of Lucy for being able to do something I didn't want to take that away from her any way it don't matter. How much did you get?"

"One hundred and fifty bucks."

I nodded. Lani liked money I did too that meant the latest video games.

"Do you think you could join the Ducks this year?"

I looked at Adam I shook my head. "No all the money that comes into the house has to go to my sister. I really miss playing hockey. But I have to be fair to her. Right?"

"What if I get my dad to pay for you to join a team? You can bounce on up to Eden Hall Academy. You have the grades. "Noah told me.

"I know I never showed them that. My sister drew a picture and she hadn't done it since the accident."

"Hey how about a pick up came we will get Kyle Labine and his brother Joel and Rob Kabine and his brother Josh and we can get the AJ and BJ Sanderson, Joey and Matt Brown, Sam Oliver and Ben and Jamie Hart and Piper Fanger as well as Chris Larson. He isn't with the Hawks they beat him up he is okay now. They beat up Walker McGill after he helped Chris. He won't join the Ducks. He might if you did." Liam said

We all agreed and went to get everyone.

We made teams I was on team Riley that was Rick, Jep, Scott, Noah, Lani, Cole, Adam, Liam, Tammy, Tommy and Danny team Hart was Kyle, Joel, Rob, Josh, Joey, Matt, Sam, Jamie, Ben, Piper AJ and BJ. I was on Rick's team. We played a few games. It was so fun playing again I loved it. AJ, BJ, Tammy, Tommy, Adam and Jep bladed home with me.

My dad was on the porch reading the newspaper. While my mom and sister were shooting baskets.

"Hi dad,"

My mom and sister came to me they hugged me as did my dad.

"Isabell Amelia Orion we are so proud of you. You are on the principals list." Dad said hugging me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked

"I can tell you. It's because I was taking up all the focus. I was getting you attention when Issy came home."

"Issy is that true?"

I nodded and bladed to the steps to take off my blades.

"Issy tonight we will celebrate."

"That's okay dad I was going to ask if I could spend the night at Tammy's."

My dad nodded as did my mom. I ran into the house I ran up the steps and to my room. I packed my favorite red Minnesota Gophers t-shirt a pair of yellow Minnesota Gophers plaid sleep shorts. I packed a Black adidas track suit and a Green Minnesota North Stars t-shirt I stuffed in my black bear it was my teddy beat I also packed my favorite blanket. I ran down the steps and put on my blades. I skated off to Tammy's house.

Ted POV

I watched as Issy skated away. I went into the house. I knew she had suffered a lot. I called up Thad Wilson and told him about Issy.

He agreed to let her come to Gopher training camp. I knew this would make her happy again now I had to win her back. I had to show her how much I loved her I went to her room. I glanced over into her trash a big vanilla envelope sat in it.

I sat on her bed and opened it. It almost brought tears to my eyes. Issy had won several medals she had won the great sportsmanship award. Most helpful Student I pulled out her final report card. I looked at all the big A's flashing across the page. I read the comments they all spoke about how she was a joy to have in their class. How she never let anyone be bullied . the teachers wrote she was always laughing and happy. They all said she was a joy to be in their class. I smiled that was my little girl.

I glanced over at a picture on her night stand. It was a picture of me and her I was wearing my Minnesota North stars uniform .she had on one as well it was my Jersey that was sold in stores. That was three weeks before the accident. I smiled and put the picture down. I looked at the jersey hanging up in her closet. I ran down the stairs and showed Liz all of the awards she had.

Liz was so proud of her

"Dad, Mom do you think we could have a party for her?"

I turned to look at Lucy. I nodded

"She feels how I did when she was having all the surgery for her cleft lip." Luce that's not the same. Liz replied.

"How isn't it?"

"We'll that was fixable as of right now. You being paralyzed isn't something we can fix with operations. Your sister has overcome so much. "

"So have I."

"Lucy you healed from the accident. You accomplished a lot by relearning to do things. Your sister has had surgery after surgery she has had to overcome a lot. I understand what you mean. However your situation is different from your sisters they are not the something." I told her

Issy quit hockey for Lucy so she could have the best treatment. I hadn't told anyone that the more I realized the more I realized I was proud of Issy. That was our secret I had been so proud of her. Liz never knew. It would have broken Lucy's heart knowing her sister gave up her dreams for her.

"It is the same. I just have more of a support system."

I shook my head I couldn't talk to her.

I nodded. It was always me and Issy she would always be the first to strap on a pair of skates and want to skate with me. Lucy loved figure skating like her mom. Issy was my girl Lucy was Liz's girl.

"Liz I will be home soon." I said as I grabbed my keys. I was going to go talk to my little girl.

I got into my 1976 dodge charger. That was another thing. Issy liked was cars.

We had actually worked on this one together. I drove to Tammy's I knew she played on the Ducks. She and Tommy would often say the Ducks were weird. I just hoped I would never have to coach them.

I arrived at Tammy's Issy was outside on her roller blades playing hockey with the same kids that hat had come to my house earlier.

They were always together.

"Hi kids." I said as I got out of the car

"Hi dad." Issy said giving me a hug.

I was happy to see she wasn't mad at me.

"I was thinking of taking you kids to the Minnesota Waves game." I told the kids

They all agreed.

"Dad we were talking and we want to be team USA. And we want you to coach." Issy said

I swallowed. That was the best idea she had yet would it work.


End file.
